


The Boy and the Chandelier

by tamsencen



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fitzelier, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Other, Sophiana, i love how THIS is my first work, shannon please forgive me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamsencen/pseuds/tamsencen
Summary: The story of a telepathic teenage elf as he fights to defeat the evil AlwaysSeen and, with help from his little sister Bianca, realizes that he is in love with his best friend, Chandelier.
Relationships: Fitz Vacker/Chandelier, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Boy and the Chandelier

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Fizzroy Avery Cracker, the second greatest telepath in all of the Lost Cities. (The first was his ex-girlfriend, Soapy Poster, though she was genetically modified by the White Duck, so she didn’t really count.)

Fizz was a very hot-headed person, who got angry and frustrated quite easily, especially when it came to his evil, murderous older brother. To counter Fizz’s angry ways, was his best friend: Chandelier “Chandi” McChandelier, who despite having some communication issues, was one of the smartest and most intelligent elves across the land. 

Chandi and Fizz had been best friends from childhood, much to the dismay of the Crackers, who each did not approve of her. However, after Chandi helped Fizz, Soapy, and their friends defeat the AlwaysSeen, the Crackers warmed up to her. 

Unfortunately, many in the Lost Cities still didn’t approve of their friendship, calling them things like, “childish,” and “imaginary.” In fact, one of Fizz’s own friends had said once, “Fizz, you know you’re friends with an inanimate object, right?” To which Fizz promptly ghosted them, deciding that Chandi mattered more than anybody else did. 

After many years, though, Fizz slowly realized that he was beginning to feel more than just _friendship_ with Chandi. At first, he had thought that he just really liked being friends with her, until a conversation with his lovely and amazing sister Bianca opened his eyes. 

“Bianca?” Fizz asked, knocking on the door to his sister’s room. There was a pause, and then Bianca swung open the door. 

“What’s up, Fizz?” she asked immediately, throwing her Imparter onto her bed. Fizz narrowed his eyes. 

“Who were you talking to?”

Bianca blushed, looking down at her feet. “Um… I’m kinda sorta dating your ex-girlfriend.”

“Soapy?!” he exclaimed, stepping back. Bianca nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Fizz, but I really love her.”

Fizz sighed, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair. “Alright, Bianca. It’s fine. Soapy and I were only dating for, like, a month, anyways. If you really love her, then go for it.” 

Bianca smiled, reaching to close her door before stopping. “Wait– why did you come here?”

Fizz blushed. “Um… I need some advice.”

Bianca smirked, rubbing her hands together evilly. “Is this about _Chandi_?” she asked, her teal eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Fizz’s jaw dropped. “H-How did you know?” he stuttered, although it was no surprise that she already knew. Bianca knew everything, as she was the most amazing and most awesome sister in the universe. 

“You’re, like, head over heels in love with her,” Bianca said, rolling her eyes. “Just ask her out already.”

Fizz smiled. He’d known Bianca would understand, because Bianca was lovely and an awesome little sister. “Thanks, Bianca.”

As he turned around to go head to see Chandi, he heard his sister shout to him, “By the way, Fizz, telling someone you trust them does _not_ count as asking them out!”

Fizz rolled his eyes. He and Soapy’s relationship had been doomed from the beginning. In fact, he was fairly sure that his other friend, Leefe Sencen, had a crush on Soapy while she and Fizz were dating. Thankfully, Leefe had fallen in love with Tim Tong instead, and they were the absolute _cutest_. 

After a few minutes, Fizz reached Chandi, and stood in front of her, hands shaking. He could do this. He’d already done it once before, with Soapy, and that had turned out fine… right? Right. 

Fizz took a deep breath, and said, “Chandi, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Chandi was silent, so Fizz continued. “I… well, this is kind of strange, but Bianca helped me realize something just now. So, you know, we’ve been friends for a while, right? You’ve always been by my side, helping when things go wrong and I get kinda angry. You’ve always been there to balance out my fire, to calm me down and stop me from doing stupid things. I guess what I’m trying to say is… you’re more than a friend to me, Chandi. More than a best friend. You’re everything to me.”

There was a pause, and a gust of wind blew through the hallway. 

“Shming,” Chandi finally said, lightly, which Fizz understood to mean, _I love you, Fizz Cracker_. 

Fizz smiled, reaching out to pull her into a sweet, loving embrace. “I love you, too, Chandi.”

* * * 

**_Meanwhile in the real Lost Cities…_ **

The room was silent, everyone staring at Biana in shock. Even Keefe had been rendered speechless, which was a feat in and of itself. 

Fitz finally broke the silence. “Biana… how long did it take you to come up with that story?”

Biana shrugged. “A few minutes, really. Also, why are you all staring at me like that? I mean, you _asked_ me to tell you a story.”

Dex rolled his eyes. “We meant a _ghost_ story. You know, the kind they tell at campfires? I didn’t expect you to spin up a whole plot shipping your brother and a chandelier!”

Biana blushed, embarrassed. “Well, how was I supposed to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> forget team keefe, i'm team chandelier now.


End file.
